


【薰奏】海と彼方の君

by rosaclaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaclaire/pseuds/rosaclaire





	【薰奏】海と彼方の君

羽风薰醒来的时候，身边的床铺已经凉了，被子整整齐齐地叠放在床的角落。如果不是枕间残留的淡淡的属于另一个人的气息，他甚至怀疑昨天晚上只有自己一个人，做了一个长长的梦。  
从最初的意识模糊到完全清醒最多只有几秒的时间，他猛地坐起来，环顾四周。那个人的气息虽然弱，却是真实存在过的证明。  
“奏汰君？”他下了床，趿拉着拖鞋，走到客厅，又进了厨房。公寓的面积不大，几乎一览无余。果然，走掉了吗？家里没有一样属于他的东西，那个人来的时候什么也没有带。  
薰站在窗边，这个时间天才蒙蒙亮起。他住的地方离海边不远，打开窗户，甚至隐约能听到海涛的声音。他往海的方向看去，沙滩那边一排矮矮的房屋，影影绰绰，看不清楚。怀着一丝希望，他抓起外套，走出门外。

到了海边才发现，初秋的天气比想象中来得寒凉，薰不禁缩了缩脖子，又把衣服拉链往上拉了拉。  
“奏汰君！”薰朝着独自踩着水的身影跑去，“你果然在这里啊！”  
“薰！真「早」啊！”  
到底是谁早啊，薰在心里吐槽。他看到奏汰的身上湿了一半，八成刚刚又泡到海里去了，心里没来由得一紧，还好自己出来看看。不过，现在的奏汰笑起来十分明媚，和昨晚在这里被“捡”到的时候派若两人。是的，昨晚他们也是在这个地方相遇。

“奏汰君还真是一毕业就变成泡沫消失了呢！”薰感叹，从返礼祭后的那次摄影活动之后，就再也没有见过他。家里人不知道他的去向；薰也曾经问过守泽千秋和朔间零，但是他们也联系不上他；回海洋生物部的时候，飒马一看到薰就是那种“怎么又是你”的表情，但是已经没有了过去的对立，两人会一起清洗鱼缸，静静地看着那些海洋生物。“部长殿下什么时候回来呢？”  
找了半年的人突然出现在眼前，还是离自己那么近的地方，薰竟然有些相信命运了。  
“我在电视上看见薰和零的演出，非常「精彩」哦。”  
还是那么会避重就轻啊这个人，薰苦笑，忍不住又捏了捏他的脸，意料之中看到他气鼓鼓的样子。

“薰的家很「干净」。”  
“一个人生活当然也要像点样子。”严格说来不是他的家，只是暂时独居的公寓，一室一厅，简单干净的布局。他没想到奏汰很干脆地答应了来自己家看看的邀请。“果汁可以吗？”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
薰没有问奏汰这段时间去了哪里，一半是觉得就算问了他也不会回答，一半觉得他们之间不需要那种寒暄。

意外是从哪里开始的呢，也许是两人靠在一起时无意间碰触到的手指。薰握住他的手，一点一点的，直至十指相扣。  
“奏汰君，我说过的吧，我们是一类人。”所以很像。他想吻他，并且知道他不会拒绝。  
羽风薰思念着深海奏汰，他觉得他一直在身边，只是总也触摸不到，明明是海，却比风还捉摸不定。他把思念倾注在这个吻中，直到身体的热度超乎他的想像。  
“薰要和男人做吗？”奏汰推开他，碧色的眸子闪过狡黠的光。  
在那人犹豫的那一瞬，奏汰想要站起来，然后他被一只手拉住了。  
和男人做什么的当然无可想像，如果是在以前，即使仅仅半年前，薰可能也会一巴掌打醒会有这种念头的自己。但是现在，如果对象是奏汰君的话......他没有再说什么。对啊，如果是奏汰君......和男人做又算得了什么。  
薰由着自己进入对方的身体，身下细弱的呻吟也像海风的叹息那样温柔。他低下头亲吻汗湿的额头、抖动的睫毛......奏汰君真的非常治愈呢。

所以究竟为什么一大早又跑到了海里，薰差点以为经过了昨晚，那个人又会再次消失，如果真如此，自己只会更加落寞吧。  
“薰要来吗？海水很「舒服」。”  
“真拿你没办法。”薰摇摇头走过去。  
感觉到肩上搭了件衣服，奏汰回过头，“薰？”薰的身上只剩下单薄的衬衣。  
“真是的，衣服都湿掉大半了啊。”薰指了指他身上。  
“谢谢你，薰。”  
“真的想谢谢我就早点回去吧，感冒了可不好玩哦。”  
今天是个阴天，不知不觉天空就飘起了雨点。细小的水珠沾了入秋的寒气，落在身上让人忍不住打颤。  
“这下真的要回去了。”看到薰瑟瑟发抖的样子，奏汰小声说着。

回到了公寓，薰做了两人份的早餐。  
“奏汰君，偶尔也试着在陆地上生活吧？”他笑了，在奏汰看来是非常耀眼的笑容。  
“比如呢？”奏汰歪着头，有些调皮的反问。  
“比如，这个周末我们一起回海洋生物部看看吧，小飒马很寂寞。”  
“好。”这一次他的回答不再模棱两可。  
海风从敞着的窗口吹进来，只是已经感觉不到寒凉。

end


End file.
